


Three list

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Arrow Summer Rewatch: Week FIFTEEN</p>
<p>Challenge 1. Writing a missing Olicity moment that might have happened when they were in Central City during Flash 1x08.</p>
<p>Iris three list and Oliver's reaction to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three list

Felicity walked into the warehouse and immediately heard Oliver’s voice.

“No, no, Diggle. Want coffee go get it yourself. I’m not going to Jitter’s alone, no way.”

“Oliver, I can’t go. Felicity will bite my head of if I leave this computer. You know how she’s like. And I really need a coffee. What’s wrong with Jitter’s?”

“That Iris chick it’s all over me when I’m there. It’s embarrassing and uncomfortable.”

“Oliver Queen, afraid of some clinging chick. That’s new.”

Felicity heard Diggle laugh and she herself couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Oliver his on her three list.”

Both men look to Felicity. They weren’t expecting her back so soon.

“Go get your coffee, Dig. I here.”

“Okay. Better go then.”

Dig look to Oliver who was intently looking at Felicity while she sat down.

 

Oliver waited until he heard the car driving away.

“What’s a three list?”

“A list of men she’s allow to cheat on her boyfriend with.”

Women had that? Some men allowed that kind of list to exist?

“Some how that doesn’t help me any.”

She smile.

“No it doesn’t. She will still be all over you.”

Suddenly he remember something and he ask without considering.

“Felicity, do you have a three list?”

She was surprised by the question. Felicity was a one man kind of woman. Her list had one man and one man only. And even him wanted out.

She turn to face him.

“No, Oliver. I just have a one list.”

He saw the pain flooding her eyes

“And you know who’s name is on it. Not that it help’s me any.”

They stood there looking into each other’s eyes has they hearts broke once more, until a computer ping made Felicity turn back to the screen.


End file.
